


Sneaking

by Chizuru_2120



Series: Share House [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, P: Ninomiya Kazunari/Matsumoto Jun, T: Sneaking, suezu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuru_2120/pseuds/Chizuru_2120
Summary: Just a normal day in their share house.





	Sneaking

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and English isn't my first language. There's a lot of share house fic out there, yet this is my version^^ Product of me trying to ease my tension between my endless works. *sigh*.

Jun inserts the key before opening the door. He mutters ‘I’m home’ slowly to himself, knowing that the other four should already fell asleep. Jun hates it returning home to an empty and silence house. But he knows he can’t be hoping too much since it’s already 3 in the morning. The filming for his upcoming movie had been hectic and he barely has time to eat and sleep properly now.

Jun slips off his shoe and pads slowly into the house. Luckily, one light is still open, perhaps Aiba forgot to turn it off again. Jun drops his bag and heads to the kitchen. He reaches for the refrigerator to grab the juice, grimaces slightly at the view of Aiba’s tea. Jun sips on his drink, feeling relieves and refreshes again. He turns to the sink when he hears a faint sound from the couch area. Jun wonders why only now does he notices the sound.

After returning the juice to its place, Jun walks to the source of the sound. When he gets behind the couch, his face frowns but then a fond smile gradually appears. Jun chuckles at the sight of Nino curling like a ball on the couch, with his DS barely in his hand and mouth slightly open. Nino is a messy sleeper. When he sleeps, he will curl or roll or kick or hug anything near him. Jun slightly amazes at how he still manages to not drop his DS on the floor. As messy as Nino can be, Jun will always love to see that sight and be besides this little monster of his when he sleep.

Jun kneels besides him and brushes Nino’s fringe away from his eyes. Jun drops a kiss on Nino’s nose and fights the urge to kiss his mouth. Jun eyes Nino and only now he notices that Nino sleeps with his left hand under his body. Jun immediately feels almost panics but manage to calm down. Jun has been taking care of the way Nino sleeps all this while to ensure that Nino never sleeps on his left hand because it will hurt Nino the next day. Jun clearly remembers the day once Nino slept on his left hand and Jun had been panicking the whole day after that because Nino’s left hand wasn’t fully functioning.

Jun takes hold of Nino’s DS and saves it in his pocket before slowly arranges the way Nino sleeps a little. He then slips his hand under Nino’s nape and the other under his knees. He lifts Nino gently almost effortless. Nino stirs a little but still in a deep sleep. Jun manages to walk to the end of the stairs when Sho’s door opens. Jun freezes on his stand and feels a slight blush on his face when he meets Sho’s gaze.

“He’s fall asleep on the couch. I just thought it will be bad if I just left him there,” Jun tries to control his voice and Sho just nods.

“I just need to go to the toilet,” Sho chuckles and Jun is positive that he can see a slight smirk on Sho’s face as he climbs down the stairs to the toilet. Jun curses silently but then continues his journey to Nino’s room.

Jun is struggling to open the door when this time Ohno’s door opens. Jun panics again and turns to find Ohno’s yawns and walks silently to him and without a word, helps him turning the knobs to Nino’s room.

“I,” Jun tries to explain but Ohno just smiles and yawns again, muttering something that sound like ‘toilet’. Jun sighs and finally he enters Nino’s room and manages to put Nino down on his bed. Jun properly arranges Nino in his bed so he will not crash anything or traps his left hand under his body again. Jun covers his little monster with the blanket and quickly drops a kiss on his cheek before leaves the room.

Jun meets with Sho who just enters his room and Ohno at the end of the stairs on his way back to the living room to get his bag. After switching off the light there, he heads to his room to change into the pajamas. Jun makes a quick trip to the bathroom before getting ready to sleep.

Jun tries to sleep but fails. He stirs a lot on the bed but still his eyes are wide awake. Jun sighs and turns and his gaze fall on Nino’s DS on his table.

‘Ok, I’m just going to return his DS and checks on him and then, I will surely can get a sleep,’ Jun mumbles and getting up to get Nino’s DS before leaves his room to the room next door. Jun slowly turns the knobs and enters the room before closing the door. He put Nino’s DS on the table and then once again he notices Nino’s left hand is trapped under his body.

Jun is on Nino’s bed in record time and then he gently pulls Nino’s hand from under his body. After manages to do so, Nino stirs and grabs Jun to hug him. Jun tries to struggle, but Nino manages to trap him in his hug. Jun tries again to free himself but Nino just tightens his hug. Jun wonders how Nino manages to has this energy in his sleep.

Or perhaps Jun is just not trying enough.

Jun sighs in defeat and decides to just spend the night there. He will make sure to wake up early tomorrow before Sho, Ohno and Aiba and return to his room. It will be bad if the other three caught them up because he and Nino aren’t ready yet to announce their relationship. They just start dating after all, the other three shouldn’t know about it yet.

Jun gets under the blanket and makes him comfortable. He turns to Nino to hug him back and Nino just snuggles closer to him. Jun smiles and thinks how wonderful this is, to be able to look at his little monster every night and waking up with him every day. As if Nino can hear his thought, Nino stirs again and accidently nudges Jun on the stomach.

“Ouch!” Jun hisses but looking at how peaceful his little monster in his sleep right now, Jun returns to cuddle Nino’s back and gradually fall asleep.

The next morning, they are being awake by Aiba’s loud scream at Nino’s door yelling something like ‘There is Jun! I thought he’s gone missing!’ and Jun feels like buries himself in a hole at the sight of knowing smirk from Sho and Ohno. But as he turns to find brightly smiling Nino besides him, he knows it’s all worth it.

And perhaps he doesn’t need to sneak around at night anymore.


End file.
